Mr Brightside
by CheapChampagne15
Summary: songfic, by The Killers, it's kind of about everybody...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. The song is "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
**_

Naruto was battling another enemy as he felt the Kyuubi's power seep into his chakra.

_**  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss  
**_

Sakura was panicking after she found herself waking up next to a white-eyed prodigy, Neji.

_**  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
**_

Asuma was lighting another cigarette as he watched Kurenia stomp out of their apartment by another fight that she had brought up, but it was about him.

_**  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
**_

Sasuke stood in his place in shock, after Sakura and Neji announced they were a couple. They took both together and Sakura sat too close for his comfort next to Neji.

_**  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
**_

Sasuke felt torn apart, so even as he left the restaurant, it felt like Sakura was leaving him. _Is this what she felt like as I left the village? But that can't be, Sakura loved me then, and if this is the same feeling that means…_ "I love her." He said to himself as he kept on walking away.

_**  
Jealousy turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullaby  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes  
'Cos I'm Mr. Brightside  
**_

Naruto felt the white sheets, so he knew he was in the hospital. _I probably passed out from too much blood loss._ He slowly opened his eyes and found them locked with a pair of lavender ones from across the room, his Hinata's.

_**Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
**_

Ino was holding her first child, just born from her two hours ago. Her husband and the baby's father sat on the hospital bed right next to her. "Can I hold our son now?" "Yeah, but next time it better be a girl, Shikamaru." Ino said jokingly as she handed the baby to his father.

_**  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss  
**_

Naruto beamed at his fiancé going to be his wife in a couple minutes, as she slowly walked down the alter. It took him forever to win over the argument with Hinata's father to get his daughter to marry him.

_**  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
**_

Asuma found Kurenia at their usual spot, he comforted her and she forgave him. then she pulled the cigarette from his lips and held it between her fingers and said, "What do you like about these things so much anyways?"

_**  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
**_

Naruto was kissing his wife now, officially on their honey-moon. He just wanted the night to be so special for his lavender-eyed wife.

_**  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
**_

"It's good that you're getting your clan rebuilt, Sasuke." Sakura said to him as he told her about his fiancé. "But just remember, she's not a tool, she has feelings too."

_**  
Jealousy turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullaby  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cos I'm Mr. Brightside  
**_

Temari watched as Ino bragged about hers and Shikamaru's son. It made her so jealous. She didn't want that boy to be Ino's; she wanted him to be hers and Shikamaru's.

_**  
I never  
I never  
I never  
I never**_

Gaara just chuckled at his sister's anxiety. _I will never be a fool in love._ He thought as he sat down, little he knew that he would be married in two years.


End file.
